The Criminal At Hand
by LadyDelacour
Summary: *HEY! ITS THE SEQUEL TO THE GIRL WHO KISSED A TALL BOY! Ron's having dreams about Hermione dying, a shocking announcement is found out at breakfast, and new information revealed.! please R/R!


-Hey people, Im telling this WHOLE story in story segments, kinda like chapters but not really! ANYWAY! to be less confusing, DONT! i repeat DONT read this unless youve read "The Girl Who Kissed A Tall Boy" cuz its in sequence. Enjoy it! i hope you do! and the next chapter will be in in a couple days. Dont worry. Be Happy. ;-)  
  
The Criminal At Hand By Lady Delacour Second installment after "The Girl Who Kissed A Tall Boy" "HERMIONEEEEEEEEEEE!" As quickly as the scream had lasted, I woke up, fumbled with the hangings on my four-poster bed, and scrambled for the lights. I had had wayyy to many expieriences with people screaming in the night to let this go. Two agonizing screams were followed by short whimpers and grunts. As Seamus, Neville and Dean awoke from their hibernation, they too stumbled out of bed and hastily turned to me for answers. "Harry, what did HE have for dinner?" Dean asked me as we all gathered around Ron's bed. Rolling m my eyes and ignoring Dean's attempts to make this Stand-up Comedy night, I grabbed Ron by the shoulders and shook firmly. "Hey Ron, wake up my beautiful Ronnikens!" I squealed, using an impersonation as Mrs. Weasley as a cover-up of my fear of what he was dreaming about. Seeing as a month ago, Hermione and I had confessed that we actually had more than FRIENDLY feelings for each other (IF you know what I mean!). As a matter of fact, we had been friends when we were younger(and even shared a snog; It was young love, what can I say) and hadn't even realized it until the start of 6th year. After that, we started going steady and GOD, were they the best times of my life. Hearing my best friend shout her name worridly in his dreams and then scream "DON'T GO THAT WAY!" and "HE'S BEHIND YOU!" wasn't to comforting. So I kept up my attempts to wake him before I heard too much. Hearing me, he awoke and stared at me with slit-like eyes. "Mum? Have you dyed your hair?" He said, causing Dean and Seamus to roll on the floor howling with laughter. Seeing this, Ron opened his eyes fully and looked at me like he had never seen me before. Then a revalation came across his face and he looked so stupid that even I couldn't stop the giggles coming from the side of my mouth, so I ended up pretending tp have a coughing fit instead, trying not to make Ron look even more pathetic than he already did. "OH! Sorry Harry, you know, confusing you with my mum and all; no offense, hey mate?" He added, giving a hopeful smile and nervous giggle. "No need to beat me up, I presume?" But I didn't hear this, because like Seamus and Dean, I was on the floor, pounding it with my fist, choking on silent laughter. "Great......Wizards....R-ron!" I spat out, holding my chest as he looked at me with a look that was a cross between anger and amusement to see me crying. "Me? Beat you up? Good God! Thats something else!" I said, looking up and down his six foot, two inch frame, then recalled I was 5"10, which caused us all to erupt into obnoxiously loud guffaws.  
  
~Later that Day~  
  
After the incident in the morning, I had completly forgotten about Ron's actions towards the dream. We had finally stopped laughing when half of the 2nd year girl's dorm(which is directly below us) barged in, wands pointed and sleepily insisted that we shut our quote-unquote "stupid, bloody, good-for-nothing-except-snogging mouths!" and left as quick as they came. I was holding in a laugh the whole time and was also restrainging myself from fixing my crooked glasses, whose frame was sticking up my nose. As soon as they were gone, we all looked from one another and I said, "UGH! We are being used and abused for our mouths!" which causes yet another outbreak of uncontrolable laughs. I pulled on clothes for the day as I thought about seeing Hermione. Ahhh...even that name signals a kiss or a laugh. Smiling to myself, I thought of what we could do this weekend, how I would hold her on the couch in the common room and we could talk(or do something else!) until the sun came up and.. "POTTER! Stop thinking about Dean like that or we'll miss breakfast all together!" yelled Ron from the door, then yelping and laughing, he sprinted down the stairs as I grabbed my broom and ran after her screaming, "THAT'S IT! YOUR GETTING A WHOOPING NOW, BOY!"  
  
As we walked down the stairs, I remembered how the day began and decided to muster my stregth up and ask Ron what his dream was about. Because from what I heard, I don't really know if I want to know. "Hey Ron," I decided to just absentmindedly start the conversation, seeing as we were just assending the marble staircase, and it would be awhile before we got to the Great Hall. "What WAS you dream about this morning? It freaked us all out you know! You kept screaming Hermione like she was dying or something." He looked like he was thinking this over. He stopped only long enough to yet again pull Neville, who was walking in front of us, out of the trick- step and reply to his thanks before turning to me aganin. "You know what, Harry? I really don't remember!" And I must have put on a very yeah-ok-I-believe-you, you-git kinda face because he put his hands up in the air like he was being under arest and said, "No I'm serious! I don't remember a blasted thing!" And from the look on his face I decided he was telling the truth. "Allright, allright, I believe you. But if you do have anymore, tell me won't you? If these are a frequent thing, I wanna know whats going on!" I said matter-of-factly and quickly changed the subject to the weather, which had mysteriously been quite foggy the past week. I'm sorry, foggy is an understatement. Let me put it this way. Outside Hogwarts, you were lucky if you could see your hands in two inches in front of your face.  
  
A few minutes later, as we walked into the Great Hall, I could almost feel the atmosphere chage from that dull-everyday-I-hate-morning feeling that the air normally holds, to an excited-hurried kind of energy. It was weird to not see the Hufflepuffs laughing at someone who blew up something or not to spot a Slytherin flipping someone off. No students were sitting at their tables, plates partly filled with eggs and half eaten sausages. I stopped in my tracks, and thinking it was some kind of suprise attack on the school by Voldemort, I whipped out my wand. "Ron!" I said a little too loudly, "Wand out, you think?" I looked away from the deserted Hufflepuff table to look at my friend next to me, to find him snorting at me. "Hey WonderBoy," Ron muttered between laughs, "Take a look over near the Head Table." He pointed with his right finger to the table, and I followed his gaze. There next to the staff table on the right-hand side, was the whole school crowded around what seemed to be a poster flashing words in bright, sparkling orange letters. I was puzzled for a moment, was about to turn to Ron to ask what in the blazys was going on when a bounding SOMETHING suprise attacked me from the left. Or so thats what I thought. Turns out my oh-so-terrifying attacker was Hermione. With her hair pulled back in a low ponytail, she reached up, grabbed both my cheeks and exclaimed, "I love you Potter-Boy" very loudly before pulling me into a soft kiss on my lips/cheek(she kinda missed). Letting go after a minute or so, she looked up at me and smiled her gazillion-billion-shmillin dollar smile. "WHOA!" I was very caught off gaurd by Mione's behavior! Usually she just greeted me with a "Hey Honey Bunches of Oats!" and a peck on the cheek. But this time she was thouroughly pumped up. Not like I was complaining! I staggered at the suprise of such a passionate exchange and let out a sigh. "Did you really have to stop?" I said, in mock sadness, painting on my one-of-a-kind lovable puppy face. She giggled and playfully smacked my arm and muttered something that definently sounded like, "Boys and their hormones." Then she composed herself, put another smile on and continued. "Harry, can I tell you what that's about before you go over there and see for yourself? I want to be the one to tell you!". She took my hand and caressed it lightly. I liked where this was going! "Guess what happened at the ministry today? I can't believe this! Oh, Harry, you'll be so happy!" Wanting to know more than ever, I hurried her along. "Come on, Mione! Tell me! I think I'm going to pee my pants soon if you don't tell!" I said, jumping up and down with impatience. "Ok, here it goes. Theycaughtpettigrewanhesincustody!" she said it very fast and slurred because of her uncontainble excitement. She looked ready and posed to repeat it, as if she had planned not to say it right the first time. But I had heard her. I just couldn't move. I was stunned. My arms went limp and my legs felt like jelly. Could it be true? This meant that Sirius was a free-man. This meant that we could learn so many things about Voldemort. This MEANT so many things. I was so happy! I picked Hermione up, spun her around in the air, and let out a whoop of happiness! "I knew they could find him! I knew it!" I danced a little jig there in the hall. I didn't care how many people laughed. I was too overjoyed. Mione was watching me with a amused look on her face, her arms crossed. But as my dance of joy stopped, a frown that didn't fit her, replaced the smile. She uncrossed her arms and walked the two feet between us, green robes billowing. "Theres something else too, Harry," she whispered slightly into my ear, so no one else could here." I heard Dumbledore and McGonagal talking and this is what I caught. And this is why I am worried about it. Pettigrew has given information out to Fudge and some Aurors. It doesn't say it on the Announcement-Board. They wouldn't tell it to us students." she pointed to where the throng of people stood, " He said that he was given a very strong-confession potion, and hes given us a way to defeat Lord Voldemort. That's why they're happy. It has to do with some prophecy of love, of a hidden wand of some kind, it's called the Eworian Wand or something like that, and of-of-f," at this point her eyes looked like they were going to burst with tears, and I wanted to hold her sooo bad, but of course the moment was wrong and I wanted to know, so I withdrew my hand from her shoulder. "Oh! And Harry, it has to do with you too!" And thats when the crying came.  
  
-Til next time folks...the end...watch out for the next installment...Of Prophecies and Interviews coming soon!! Please R/R , i love reading what you guys write...hell, i love YOU too! :-)...thank you Medusa28-i cried when i read your note...not really but close enough, your great! -Wonderwitch-many thanks to you- LadyWolfsbane-HERE IS THE SEQUEL! haha ITS HERE! DONT YOU FRET! hhaha *rougish wink* -Mandy-i appricaiate the comment! *smiles*-Tanyae-Aww! i love you! lol i love all of you!-And of course Sugar Rush and Malfoy Malfoy..you guys rock my socks,  
  
Next installment....We learn about Rons dreams and why he cant remember them. Divination class goes haywire and truths are spilled about The Prophecy of Times. Mermaids choose sides and someone gets taken captive. 


End file.
